


Two (And The World) To Go

by arobynsung



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: merlin100, Community: storycubes, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there is none left but these last two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two (And The World) To Go

**Author's Note:**

> For merlin100's prompt of 'chaos' combined with storycubes 'magic wand' cube

Merlin grieves in the air and water, the clouds gathering and granting him thunder and lightning and fog and deadliest gale.

Morgana's rage tears down through the earth, down to the roaring fire beneath it and it rushes up, and up, out through her very skin, and her eyes are alive with it.

Their magic collides and it’s like all the stars go out at once, leaving the moonless night pitch black and terrifying, trembling with sounds of the oldest magics too long leashed, now let loose on a world that knows nothing, _nothing_ of power.

They rip it apart.


End file.
